Je T'aime
by Ashurii-san
Summary: Sailor Moon & Naruto crossover. Original Japanese names used Dub references for humour Original Villains created by other roleplayers Some original characters Konohamaru x ChibiUsa Michiru x Haruka R&R please!


_Je T'aime_

**Chapter One**

Today it was sunny and the golden leaves fell from their trees. It was the last day of his freedom from school. Today was to be a good day. Too bad for him it was almost over. His sensei had him training so hard that day that he didn't have much time left to play. What play time he _did_ have, he appreciated.

Now in this culture, things were much different then they are in modern Tokyo. Here children have the choice whether to attend an average academic school, or a ninja academy and study independently.

The place this young boy lived was known as KonohagakureThe Hidden Leaf Village. Compared to a metropolitan city of our own it would be smallbut to any surrounding villages it would be gigantic.

In the center of town was the ninja academy, where our main character is. Above and behind the building would be the Hokage Monument. The name Hokage was very honoured and respected here. The name would be derived from the word "Shadow." This is what "Kage" is translated into.

Now the element that represents the village is "fire", which is translated from "ho". The Hokage is _like _a leader by the way he or she governs the militarybut is _not_ the leader.

The military here is made up mostly of ninjathose ranking of different levels of expertise. These consist of the lowest to highest; Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Elite Jounin, ect. Other classes of nin as Kage(s), Missing-Nin, ect.

Our hero, the boy, is still a Cadet. He is the lowest of the lower ninja. Infact, he isn't even a nin yet. He's still in training.

Tomorrow is his first day at the academy. On the horizon the aged sun was beginning to set behind the monument mountainside. Below, with the wind blowing lightly, a few dead leaves fluttered away and landed before his sandaled feet.

His attire consisted of his khaki shorts, a yellow T-shirt with the Konoha leaf on it and a giant blue scarf around his neck. On his mop of black hair was a band of goggles. He'd taken this idea from his idolwhom he claims to be his rivalUzumaki Naruto.

H is face of usual onry, was now saddened. He didn't have enough time to play today. The other children were allowed to stay out after dark to play but not him. He was related to someone important. He could be kidnapped for ransom. Well, he hasn't yet, but every time he came home late, his sensei, Ebisu, would always give him another "lecture". Good thing they were always boring, because he was never reported noncompliant with the bedtime rules.

He kicked his foot against the ground and sighed in defeat. His grandfather, Sarutobi Sandaime, had named him _Konohamaru_ after the village of Konoha. He hated his name but would someday come to respect it.

The cadet began walking in the direction of home, his head lowered. He knew by the time it was now that he'd get another lecture about how dangerous it was when the stars hung high.

When Konohamaru came home, Ebisu was no where to be found. He was glad he didn't get yelled at but was a little worried about his sensei keeping his promise. Konohamaru shook his head and smiled. His sensei was known to be an honest man. There was nothing to worry about.

During this span of though, he didn't even realize he'd gotten into his pajamas already. He was so used to Ebisu helping him dress that it made things feel awkward.

.o.o.o.

The next morning Konohamaru awoke and sat up in his bed. He stretched his arms in the air. A tear formed in his eye as he yawned. He was so excited about today. Not because it was a new day at the ninja academy but it would be the first day in a long time Ebisu had voluntarily wanted to play with him. No hard exercises, no sweating, no lectures, no yelling! Nothing! They would spend time together to actually bond again. This made Konohamaru so happy because this was something they hadn't done in a long, long time since his parents died.

The day went by with no problem. Iruka-sensei was awesome and he made two new friendsMoegi and Udon. As much as he wanted to stay after to play with them, he couldn't because of the promise between him and Ebisu.

He ran out the front doors of the academy and waved goodbye to his friends. Leaving the campus, he had the biggest grin on his face. Today his sensei wouldn't be the usual tight-ass he was. Today he'd actually be the father Konohamaru didn't have. It was someone to confide in since he had no one except his busy grandfather.

He ran down the street and skidded to a stop, then turned and kept running toward the park.

_/God, I hope I'm not late/ _He thought, _/But I sure hope **he** remembers.../_

.o.o.o.

Chibi-Usa had pink pigtails and was eight years old herself. She lived in modern Tokyo Japan and attended Juuban Elementary. This was her average every day life. In her secret life she was a Sailor Senshior Sailor Soldierdefending Tokyo and the Earth on behalf of the future moon.

The other Sailor Senshi had their own respective planets, from the inner Senshi to the outer Senshi. Chibi-Usa was apart of the inner Senshi; Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. They're all catagorized as "mahou shoujo" or "magical girls" in the world of super heroes.

Also adding to Chibi-Usa's secret life, she's from the future. Travelling back and forth thanks to her Cosmos Time Key. The original reason she came to the past was to retrieve the silver crystal so the inner Senshi of the future could defeat the Black Moon family. Unfortunately, they followed the pink-headed rabbit to the past. They did cause alot of ruckus but was later defeated by the Senshi.

As of late, they had their recent enemy defeated and Chibi-Usa was scheduled to return to the future. The very day she was to return, new bizarre incidents began popping up all over Juuban. There were attacks on innocent people. They were tortured with mentally depicted images and ideas by an outside source. Some of them wouldn't even have a single scratch of graze on them by they were so disturbed that they weren't themselves. It seemed a soul was no longer living inside the carcass.

It boggled the Senshi as to why anyone would do this. Black Moon, Alien, Youma or any such enemy that they had encountered only attacked to gather enajio(energy) or to gather chosen crystal carriers. The victims carried not a single trace of a reason as to why this was being done to humans. Though there were nothing of physical material to represent the enemy, there was always the same pattern; All of the people attacked were tormented.

Chibi-Usa shook her head, thinking about it. Sure, priorities were priorities when you're a Sailor Senshi, but for now, just for now, she wanted to be a _normal girl _living a _normal _Japanese lifestyle.

Standing on the bottom of the stairs outside of her school, she took in a deep breath through her nostrils. Upon exhaling, she opened her eyes. Mamoru, the guy who would become her father in the future, was supposed to pick her up today in his car. With as excited as she was about riding in his new vehicle, she was more excited about seeing Usagi, her future mother.

One foot jumped from the ground as the other followed. Pretty soon her strides turned into a quick paced run. She was sorry to have stood Mamoru up but was more worried about seeing Usagi.

Now, the reason this was so important was because her and Usagi never got along. Like siblings, they were always 'snapping and snarling' at eachother like rabid dogs. They never had the time to bond as much as mother and daughter. Actually, they never took the time. Though, after a recent fight they both confessed that they didn't want to fight as much but wanted to understand why the other always thought they were right.

_/I sure hope I'm not late/_ Chibi-Usa thought, clinging to the straps of her bookbag, _/But I especially hope Usagi remembers.../_

She ran as fast as her little feet would allow. She passed up people, stores, offices, other students and one homeless person. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran the crosswalk. She didn't even stop to wait for the light, but luckily for her it changed in her favour.

The skirt of her school fuku waved around her legs as each step came. The uniform was dark blue and long sleeved with a red bow in the front. Her little feet sported white and red shoes.

Behind her a group of people were crossing the street, but she was too far ahead of them to care who was among them. The person she knew in the group was Hino Rei, wearing her own private school uniform. Her jet black hair hung down behind her. She jerked into awareness at seeing Chibi-Usa. She would have called out, but the little rabbit was too far now to hear her.

_/Chibi-Usa-chan/ _Rei watched, _/Why're you in such a hurry.../_

.o.o.o.


End file.
